Brotherly Connection
by Littleanime1212
Summary: Gokudera and G are just having a little chat, then G realizes that Gokudera really does resembles him back then. We need more stories of G! R&R please! Slight GxGokudera Hayato, if you squint a lot when reading, you'll see it, I promise


Just a short "one shot" (nope not really) with Gokudera and G. My friend asked me to make one that's why. Also, I didn't even see a G fanfiction anywhere! Either that or I'm just not searching the right words!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, if I did the original guardians and the Varia (mostly Fran, Belphegor and Viper) would be showing up more!

* * *

"You know G, I wanna grow up to you! I mean, your all powerful and the Boss really thinks your a great help...Unlike me...I-I just wanna try to be the best right hand man he'll ever get!" Gokudera sighed, and leaned back on the park bench he sat on. On the other side was a tall reddish pink haired man. G, was his name. And he was the first Storm gaurdian. The other gaurdian looked away from his succesor, small red tints crawling on his face. Was he blushing or was he just embrassed!?

"That's your choice Hayato..." G finally cooled down and had a straight face on. He turned to Gokudera and looked him in the eyes. 'All I see is a reflection of me when I was younger...Heh, I guess Giotto was right.'

"Wh-what are you looking at?!" A small blush came upon Gokudera's face, slightly confused that G was looking at him so deeply.

Snapping out of his "trance" G shook his head and looked away from the blushing teen. He shifted a bit from his position too. Now his back was arched, and his elbows were now leaning on his thighs. "Sorry about that...I was just thinking about then." The blush fading away, Gokudera now managed to look at G. 'This man...He really is-' his thought were cut off by a laugh coming from G.

"Wh-what the hell is so funny now?! Damn it your random actions is really starting to piss me off G!"

Gokudera couldn't hold it in anymore, after all the other times he spoke with G, this was the first time that G was acting a bit...weird...

'Usually G would answer my questions then ask me some questions. But now hes all silent and then laughing all of a sudden?! What the hell is going on damn it!' With Gokudera's high temper, the teen was now irked with the first storm guardian's attitude. G was seriously acting strange! His laugh now stopping, G cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I'm sorry once again Hayato, it's just that I remembered something about you."

"Huh?!"

"Its that...You really do remind me much of myself when I was around your age. And your family and relationships with the other guardians is much like mine. Giotto and Asari did tell me that you were much like me in my younger days, but I didn't know we were THIS similar!!"

G let out another laugh at the end of his sentence. He was surprised, and yet at the same time happy and relived that he has someone to talk to that he could relate to. He was told by Giotto that Gokudera could be a good younger brother to him, but G protested on that and said, "_Me and that bomb boy have NOTHING in common Giotto! C'mon, be reasonable!_"

"Now I kinda regret saying that about you to Giotto!" he laughed.

Gokudera's face flushed, and he stood up quickly in front of G. G stopped, shifted his position once more, now back straight and looking up at Gokudera.

"What?"

Gokudera was silent, but that was because he didn't know how or what to say to G. That "What" that just came from the storm guardian seemed pretty mad, in a awkward Gokudera way. "I...Well...Primo...You...Me...Boss....Ermm...Words..."

G was listless about Gokudera's attitude, the stammering, the fact that he made no sence at all. It was just too funny for him, but that didn't stop him from being rude. He kept quiet and tried to hold back his laugh with a relaxed face on. 'What is this boy trying to say to me? Hahaha! He's all red now too!' Not laughing didn't hold him back from thinking about Gokudera though, which made him want to laugh even more.

"Its just that I was wondering what you told Primo about me! Don't tell me it was anything bad G!!"

Wow, so straightforward. Well, everyone does know Gokudera is like that.

"Oh, what I told Giotto! Trust me Hayato, it's nothing bad. Its just that before I said you and me have nothing in common, but I guess I really wasn't paying attention to you much, unlike lately these days. Now get that blush off your face, it really doesn't seem like you to be embarrassed easily! Especially being the storm guardian!"

Hearing that, Gokudera quickly turned and faced his back towards G. Now he was really embarrassed! The first storm guardian saw him blushing?!

"I, well...Do you want to go get something to drink? W-we could stop by at a bakery and get some bubble tea with snacks. Th-that okay with you?"

Trying to change the subject, Gokudera did his best to sound cool, but that really didn't work out the way he planned. G, of course, caught the fact that Gokudera was stammering, and probably blushing again that he let out a snicker under his breath so that the other couldn't hear. He decided to go along with Gokudera's "plan", you know, a drink and a snack. G got up from his seat, walked over to Gokudera and put an arm around the teen's shoulder.

"Alright then Hayato, why don't we go now."

G was trying to act was friendly, and brotherly as possible, but to Gokudera, it just seemed G said those words in a seductive way, which didn't bother him much, but did send a tingling feeling down his spine.

* * *

Yeah...Very crappy! SHUSH!! I tried! And I know I messed up on Goku's personality! Bleech! I'm terrible! Anyway review are loved, and no flaming please! Or else I'll stop writing fictions and and and and I'll, I'll jump off a cliff and then Goku will beat chuu up! XD Thanks for reading!


End file.
